Love Sucks
by Kimmy Potter
Summary: It has been three year since the RRBZ disappeared and the girls now know about the super natural world. Now the boys return looking for PPGZ and are vampires. What will the girls do? Will the fight off the boys? Or fall in love with them? What about the Host Club? normal pairings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Characters

Momoko/ Blossom: Age: 16; B-day: February 14

Appearance: Orange/red waist length hair, pink eyes, C cup, hour glass figure

Personality: intelligent, candy crazy, super natural believer

Momoko started studying the super natural after her boy crazy phase. Only her friends know about her research. After a few months of studying, she started carrying supplies, stakes, holy water, etc., with her. She is always ready for an attack. She also makes candy infuse with wolf's bane. Like Kaoru, she has a short temper. She will do almost any thing for her friends.

Miyako/ Bubbles: Age: 16; B-day: June 11

Appearance: Blonde mid-back length hair, light blue eyes, C cup, model like figure

Personality: at times ditsy, kind, caring, animal lover, super natural believer

Miyako started believing in the super natural after she found out that a "fan" of her's was sucked dry of blood. She is always wearing a silver cross necklace. She is always looking for cute ways to carry a wooden stake undetected. She still likes shopping and bringing her friends with her.

Emiko/ Bunny: Age 16; B-day: July 8

Appearance: Brown lower-back length hair, purple eyes, C cup, cheerleader like figure

Personality: Silly, ditsy at times as well, music lover, actor

Emiko doesn't truly believe in the super natural world, but carries a stake and cross at all times after Bubbles begged her. She likes shopping almost a much as Bubbs. She does dance, drama, choir, and band. She also has a short temper. Emiko means "Smiling Child".

Kaoru/ Buttercup: Age: 16; B-day: September 14

Appearance: Black shoulder length hair, green eyes, D cup, hour glass figure

Personality: Short tempered, tomboy

Kaoru Also doesn't believe in in the super natural refuses to carry cross around. After Bubbs begging her, she now wears high tops that eject small stakes. She is team captain of the soccer, softball, and track team. Much to her dismay she has the largest cup size.

Kioko(me): Age:16: B-day: October 31 (Not my real b-day, I wish)

Appearance: Red hair with blonde highlights, knee length hair, blue eyes like Bubbs, B cup, nice figure

Personality: Calm, quiet, music lover, bad temper

Kioko is a vampire. She is the sister to the RRBZ(only because I have 4 brothers in real life). You never want to be on her bad side. She loves books and music. She enjoys peace and quiet, but hardly gets it. She has the ability to turn into any animal. Loves her family, brothers and their mates. Her parents are divorced. She lives with her father, step-mother, and brothers. Kioko means "Happy Child"

Ichiro/ Brick : Age: 17; B-day: December 15

Appearance: Orange/red spiky shoulder length hair, red eyes, backwards red hat

Personality: smart and protective

Ichiro is a vampire. He is the smartest of his siblings. He and his brothers are protective over their mates and sister. He loves reading. He has the ability to read minds and heal. He has a bad temper like his sister, but has a kind heart as well. Ichiro means "First Son".

Takeo/Butch: Age:17; B-day: December 15

Appearance: Black spiky shoulder length hair, dark green eyes

Personality: pervert towards BC, short temper, protective

Takeo is also a vampire. He is the second oldest. He enjoys video games (who doesn't). You better run if you anger him. He has the ability to make weapons out of nothing and can weaken the powers of others. He is angry at his mother for leaving their father, but he like his step-mother. Takeo means "Warrior".

Yoshi/Boomer: Age:17; B-day December 15

Appearance: Dirty blonde spiky shoulder length hair, dark blue eyes

Personality: kind, caring, protective

Yoshi is a vampire. He is the third oldest, but treated like the youngest of his brothers. He spends his free time with his sis (My one brother does) and training. He able to change/ control the weather, like he can strike anyone with lightening or cause it to rain inside. He will do anything for his mate or family. Yoshi means "Good Son".

Kyo/Blake: Age: 17; B-day December 15

Appearance: Dark brown spiky shoulder length hair, dark purple eyes

Personality: crazy and protective

Kyo is also a vampire. He is the youngest brother. He is also the most protective. If you mess with his family, you are sure to have to deal with him. He has the power of illusions. He is the one you have to worry about in battles. He dislikes any boy that is not family to step though the door to "his" house. He is the one who helps his sis with revenge on almost anyone, usually Butch.

Chotto (Hey) this is my first story. Please don't put any hurtful comments. The next chapter is the actual first chapter. I will try to update tomorrow or the next day. Oyasumi! (Good night)


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey everyone!**

 **Momoko: Wait!**

 **Everyone: What?**

 **Momoko: I want to know who you are. (she points at me)**

 **Emiko, Miyako, Kaoru: We were wondering the same thing.**

 **Me: I am Kioko. You fine out more about me in the next chapter.**

 **Momoko: Fine. I am holding you to that.**

 **Brick: Calm down Pinky.**

 **Momoko: (gives Brick a scary look) What did you call me?**

 **Brick: Nothing! (hides in my closet)**

 **Me: Brick get out of my CLOSET!**

 **Brick:...**

 **RRBZ except Brick: He will be out by the end of this chapter.**

 **Me: Fine. Lets just start it so he can come out. Miyako will you do the honors?**

 **Miyako: Hia! Kioko-chan doesn't own us PPGZ or the RRBZ. Only her character and this story.**

 **Me: Read and enjoy!**

* * *

School was just getting out for the PPGZ. They all were heading to the gate to meet up and start summer together. Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko were waiting for their friend to come. They stood there not paying attention to the world around them. Kaoru was thinking about how she needed new shoes for track. Miyako and Momoko were talking about way to carry a wooden stake undetected. They didn't hear their purple friend approach them.

"Hey Everyone!" shouted an excited Emiko.

Everyone jumped, even Kaoru. Momoko dropped her bag causing its contents to spill out. She picked up all her papers and Miyako handed her the stake the rolled away from the bag. The button on Kaoru's shoe was pushed and was shot a her purple friend. Luckily, Emiko grabbed it before it stabbed her chest. Being in the drama club, she took the chance to act. She started staggering around and gasping for air. Then Emiko fell into Miyako's arms. The others joined her act.

"You KILLED Emiko!" Momoko and Miyako semi shouted while laughing.

"I'm SO sorry Emiko! In honor of your death I will make sure Momoko will never hold a training session again," vowed Kaoru while laughing.

At the last sentence, the purple girl fell out of her friend's arms to the ground laughing. Momoko glared at Kaoru for mentioning the stopping of training. Miyako didn't know if she should laugh with Emiko or glare at Kaoru. Then Emiko stopped laughing and looked at a tree a few yards away. All the girls stopped what they were going and looked at the tree.

"Momoko lets go to your place. I have a strange feeling that I'm being watched," said an anxious Kaoru.

"YES! Lets go start the summer with three months free of adults and siblings!" Emiko shouted trying to lighten the mood.

All the way to Momoko's house the girls had a feeling they were being watched.

 **With the boys**

They all were sitting in a tree watching the PPGZ. All of them were shocked at the sight of Momoko's and Kaoru's stakes. Kyo almost jumped out of the tree to save his little bunny. He fought against his brothers who were holding him back.

"Lets go before someone gets hurt for real!" Kyo whisper shouted. **(A.N.** You know how people whisper but it sounds like they are yelling **.)**

"No. We wait till they are out of the public," said Ichiro.

Then all the boys went back to watching their girls. The boys froze seeing them looking at the tree they were siting in. After awhile the girls left to a house. The boys settled out side the basement window.

 **Back to the girls**

All the girls went to the basement at Momoko's house. Everyone was standing next to a bed with their representative colors. **(A.N.** The basement is Momoko's bedroom and their training room. Also each girl has a bed at one another's house. **)**

"What do we do now Pink Leader?" Kaoru asked.

"How about we... sing while we train... Then after a pizza supper... we can have s'mores!" Momoko told her team.

"YAY! S'mores!" The other PPGZ cheered.

"Lets hurry! The sooner we finish training the sooner we eat s'mores," explained Emiko.

Miyako set up the dummies they use for staking practice. Kaoru pulled out the mats the use during hand to hand combat training. Momoko set up her stereo to play music. During this Emiko ran around like a crazy person. Then they paired up. Momoko and Emiko were staking and Miyako and Kaoru were doing hand to hand combat. The music started. **(A.N.** I don't own the song. It is Cannibal by Kesha. **)**

"Rah!" Emiko started singing.

"(Rah!) I have a heart, I swear I do

But just not baby when it comes to you

I get so hungry when you say you love me

(Hush!) if you know what's good for you

I think you're hot, I think you're cool

You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school

But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus

Now I'm gonna eat you, fool" She kept her voice even while she stabbed over and over again.

"I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch" All the girls sang.

"Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood

Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal

I eat boys up, you better run

I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)

I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)

I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)

I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up)"

"Whenever you tell me I'm pretty" Kaoru sang in her beautiful voice while she threw and blocked punches.

That's when the hunger really hits me

You're little heart goes pitter-patter

I want your liver on a platter

Use your finger to stir my tea

And for dessert I'll suck your teeth

Be too sweet and you'll be a goner

Yeah, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer"

"I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch" All the girls sing.

"Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood

Carnivore, animal, I am a Cannibal

I eat boys up, you better run

I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)

I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)

I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)

I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up)

Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa

Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa

Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa

Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa

Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa

Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa

Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa

Oh-oh, whoa-oh, whoa

I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)

I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)

I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)

I am cannibal (I'll eat you up)

I love you, ha-ha-ha

I warned you

Rah!"

All the girls stopped fighting and started laughing. They headed up stairs. They were enjoying themselves to much to notice four shadows by the kitchen window. Everyone made a pizza and placed it in the oven.

"So Momoko were is your family that they will be gone for three months?" Miyako asked who already forgot what her leader said.

"They went to America to see my mom's side of the family. They didn't want to hire a house sitter so I got to stay home," explained the leader.

"Hey! Why don't we sing another song while we wait for our pizzas," suggested Emiko. Everyone nodded their heads.

Momoko turned on the stereo in the living room. **(A.N.** I don't own this song either. The song is Run Devil Run by Kesha. **)**

"I always knew you were a bad boy" Momoko started singing

"I used to think that it was cool

You took me down just like a Rob Roy

But now I'm coming next to you

Run, Devil, run run Devil, run run

Run Devil Devil run run"

"I never knew about your red horns" Miyako sang next.

"I never saw your evil scars

You used to be what I would live for

But then you went and slapped my heart

The promises that you promised

Are about as real as an air guitar

So watch your back 'cause I'm ma steal your car"

"You better run, run, run, run, run" All the girls sang.

"'Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay

You better run, run, run, run, run

And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey

I wish I'd known the right from the start

That I was dancing with the dark

You better run, run, run, run

Run Devil, run, run, Devil, run run

Run Devil Devil run run"

"Now that you're living with the vampires" sang Emiko

"You better get yourself a gun

I'll make you sing just like a boy's choir

I'll string you up to have some fun

Run, Devil, run run, Devil, run run

Run Devil Devil run run"

"You better run, run, run, run, run" All the girls sang.

"'Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay

You better run, run, run, run, run

And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey

I wish I'd known the right from the start

That I was dancing with the dark

You better run, run, run, run

Run Devil, run run, Devil, run run

Run Devil, Devil, run run"

"I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk" Kaoru sang

"I'm firing the cannon, you're gonna get sunk

You better sail off to the seven seas

There's not enough room for you and for me

(once again, if you would please)

There's not enough room for you and for me"

"You better run, run, run, run, run" All the girls sing till the end

"'Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay

You better run, run, run, run, run

And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey

I wish I'd known the right from the start

That I was dancing with the dark

You better run, run, run, run

Run Devil, run run, Devil run run

Run Devil Devil run run"

Just then the timer went off. The girls got their pizzas and headed to the living room. After they finished, they started a fire in the fire place. Momoko went into the kitchen and returned with marshmallows, gram-crackers, chocolate bars, and marshmallow sticks.

"YAY! S'more time!" shouted Emiko.

"Calm down or no s'mores for you," scolded Momoko.

Suddenly the lights went out. Miyako and Emiko screamed. Momoko and Kaoru stood in front of the two weaker girls. Then a gust of wind blew the fire out. After a little while the lights turned back on to reveal the RRBZ in front of the girls. Emiko actually fainted into Miyako's arms.

"What the Hell do you want?" Kaoru yell at the guys.

"We want our future mates BC," said Butch calmly.

"Only vampires and werewolves call the spouses their mates," stated Momoko.

"You are right My Pink Blossom," Brick said smirking. Then he showed his fangs.

"VAMPIRES!" Miyako screamed.

"Don't worry Bubbles. We are good vampires," Boomer tried to explain.

Kaoru and Momoko started laughing.

"There is no such thing as ' _Good'_ vampires," Momoko growled.

"They still suck people's blood. Therefore they are a threat to the world," added Kaoru.

With that a mini war broke out. Momoko was trying to protect Miyako and Emiko. She was fighting Boomer and Blake with her stakes. Miyako was sitting next to an unconscious Emiko with a silver cross in each hand. Kaoru stood still while Butch and Brick walked towards her. She grinned because as soon as they were at arms length she pulled out her silver daggers. **(A.N.** I went to a website that told me pure metals weaken a vampire's strength or kill them if stabbed in the chest . **)**

She was able to scratch Brick in the arm with the tip of her dagger. Her grabbed his arm and healed himself with his powers. Butch smirked at the fact that him future mate was strong enough to harm his older brother. After awhile of lunging and dodging, Butch was able to make BC tired enough he was able to get close enough to bit her. Therefore Kaoru and Emiko were unconscious.

Boomer tried to grab Bubbles but his hand was burned. Momoko and Miyako smiled at each other.

"I guess it pays to bath in holy water on Sunday," Miyako said. Momoko laughed at her blonde teammates statement.

Boomer started talking to his oldest brother through thought. **(A.N.** Italic words will mean a thought. **)**

 _"What do we do now,_ _Ichiro?"_ thought Boomer.

"I got it! Kyo do what you do best," commanded Brick.

Blake sent illusions into the girls mind to make them sleep. Then Brick went into the kitchen and returned with a damp cloth. He wiped of Momoko's and Miyako's exposed skin. Now it was safe for Yoshi and Ichiro to carry their future mates. Once that was done they were off.

* * *

 **Me: What do you guys think?**

 **PPGZ: The boys are vampires!**

 **Me: Yes.**

 **RRBZ except Brick: Whats wrong with vampires?**

 **PPGZ: They drink BLOOD!**

 **Me: They have a point there boys.**

 **(Closet door bursts open and Brick enters.)**

 **Everyone:(Looks shocked)**

 **Brick: Guess what I found in** **Kioko's closet?** **!?**

 **Miyako: All of this year's season trends?**

 **Brick: No Blondie. I found Narnia!**

 **Me: (mumbles) There goes my final quiet place.**

 **Brick: Come on everyone lets go!**

 **Everyone but me: (Follows Brick into my closet.)**

 **Me: Ok my readers. I want to let you know that I am looking for more characters, so I not stuck with just these guys in my story. (Points at closet)** **I haven't even appeared yet and they are already disrupting my peace.**

 **Me: Anyway, if you have any characters you want in my story PM me. I need to know the character's name, appearance, personality, and relation to someone.**

 **Miyako and Boomer: Kioko, Butch said there was too many books in Narnia. Now he is breaking into houses stealing books and burning them.**

 **Me: WHAT?! MY BOOKS! (Runs into the closet)**

 **Miyako and Boomer: Good bey everyone.**

 **Me: (In the closet) Prepare to DIE Butch!**

 **Butch: (In closet) Bring it on Girly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey everyone!**

 **Everyone but Butch: Hey Kioko!**

 **Butch: (Tied up in the corner with duck tape over his mouth) Mph!**

 **Me: Are you sorry yet Butch? (Rips off duck tape)**

 **Butch: Firstly, OW! Secondly, yes I am very sorry Kioko.**

 **Me: Good. Anyway, we got our first review!**

 **Everyone: Hooray!**

 **Me: Sweetlycute said, "My condolences to the girls. Have fun you four!"**

 **PPGZ: Thank you Sweetlycute for your condolences. We will have fun... making them pay.**

 **RRBZ: We know you love us deep down. (Smirking)**

 **PPGZ: We do not love you. You are VAMPIRES!**

 **Me: Shut up!**

 **Everyone: Sorry.**

 **Me: Anyway, thank you Sweetlycute.**

 **Momoko: I just remembered that you promised you would show up in this chapter!**

 **Me: Yes I show up in this chapter Momoko. (rolls eyes)**

 **Momoko: Lets hurry to the story. Kioko doesn't own us or the RRBZ, only her character and this story. (said a hurried/impatient voice)**

 **Me: Read and enjoy!**

* * *

The RRBZ slowed to a walk once their house was in sight. **(A.N.** No it is not a castle. If you seen Vampire Diaries, it is like the boarding house. If not look it up. **)** Half way up the path they were joined on their walk by a white tiger. The boys were unfazed by its presence and kept walking. After awhile the tiger let out an impatient growl. The boys shushed to tiger. It growled quieter as if it was apologizing.

Once they entered the house, they laid the girls on couches in the living room. Then the boys turned to the tiger.

"You could have woke them Kioko," scolded Ichiro once they entered a pale pink almost white room with a hot pink bed, couch, and door that lead to a closet.

The tiger made a humphing sound before pawing the closet door. Yoshi opened the door for the tiger. Once the tiger was in he closed it shut. After awhile a female voice was heard in the closet.

"Ya right! Like they would have heard me. They are sleeping like dead bodies," laughed the voice.

A girl walked out of the closet. She had knee length blood red and blonde hair and ice blue eyes. **(A.N.** I don't like to describe outfits but this is my favorite out fit in my closet right now. **)** She wore a black tank top with a purple skull and bones with bow on the skull. She had a plaid black and white skirt, black and white checkered finger-less gloves, and purple high tops. She went up to each boy and gave them a hug.

"By the way, welcome home big bros," Kioko said smiling.

"Good to be home little sister," Kyo said ruffling her hair.

Kioko smoothed out her hair and then headed for the living room. She just about made it to the door before Takeo stepped in front of her. She simply grabbed his arm and twisted it till it popped out of its socket. Kioko stepped around her _'strongest'_ brother. Sadly her oldest brother healed Takeo. She entered the living room and picked up Miyako and Emiko. Kioko brought her future sisters-in-law in to her room two at a time.

Soon the four humans were laying on her king size bed. Her brothers looked at her with confused looks. Kioko walked over to her bros.

"They may want to kill you when they see you. So you should go to the closets you have for them and bring them new clothes. Appropriate clothes Takeo." Kioko told her brothers. She added the last part because she has known him all her life. She knows each of her brothers like the back of her hand. The boys then left her room and returned shortly after they left.

 **Kioko's POV 15 minutes later**

 **(A.N. Still working on thinking like other people. I only know my own thoughts. That is way there is either my or no pov at the moment.)**

I sat in my bright pink plush chair while I played piano tiles on my phone. **(A.N.** I love this game. Almost as much as reading. Almost. **)** After awhile I tapped the wrong section, I looked up and started to stretch. I walked over to my night stand to look at my alarm clock. The pink numbers told me it was 10:00 a.m. I was tired of waiting for my future sisters-in-law to wake up.

I went over to Yoshi's mate, the nice one from what I was told, and I tapped her shoulder. She turned over and so I decided to wake her up a little more harshly as Yoshi would call it.

"Bubbles wake up or you are going to miss the big sale at the mall," I said in a sing song voice.

She bolted up in the bed. Her movement jostled the bed and it made Kaoru fall of my bed. Kaoru stood up and brushed herself off.

"Sorry Kaoru-chan. I heard someone say sale," Miyako apologized.

Soon all the girls were awake and looking at me with confused looks.

"Who are you?" Bunny asked in a way so she sounded like the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland. I laughed.

"I am Kioko Shefu. The sister of Ichiro, Takeo, Yoshi, and Kyo. You met my brothers during a phase. They wanted to be bad boys. Then they were known as the Rowdyruff Boys Z," I sighed but continued.

"They aren't evil. They never were. It is because it was the year our mother left our father. They were 14 and I was 13," I stopped.

I couldn't continue anymore. I started crying. After a minute or two, I was in the center of a group hug. I looked up to see my future sisters hugging me.

"It will be ok, Kioko. I assume everything is fine now," Miyako told me. I smiled. Yoshi was right about her being the nice one.

"Yes. Everything is fine now. You knocked some sense into they during your last battle. So they returned home. Thank you for that," I told them.

"It was nothing. So since they are your brothers does that mean your a vampire too?" Kaoru asked me.

"Yes, but I am different from all of them. I turn into animals so I don't drink animal blood," I stopped because Emiko screeched. I sighed.

"You didn't let me finish. I don't drink animal blood, but I also don't drink fresh human blood," I said before someone else freaks out.

"I don't think it is right to kill living things. So once a month I go to the hospital and I have a friend there that knows about my problem. So he gives me a bag of blood. That way I don't kill to survive," I sighed when no one looked scared.

"Kioko can we tell you something?" Momoko asked. My first sisterly secret.

"Of coarse, Blossom," I told her sincerely.

"I don't mean to be mean, but we don't want to mate your brothers," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Blossom. I understand. It is just that you can't go to your house Blossom. Your mother invited my brothers in. That is how they were able to get in," I informed her sadly.

"We can go to Miyako's house. They haven't been invited there have they?" Bunny asked.

"No but I have been. Your grandmother knew my mother. So I lived there for a few months while my brothers were running around like crazy people," I told them but mainly Bubbles.

"Well, lets go. You can come with us Kioko-chan. I bet my grandmother would love to see you again," Miyako said cheerfully.

I smiled and headed over to my huge window. I was on the second floor. I turned to the girls. I gave them an apologetic smile.

"We have to jump or fly. Otherwise my brothers will notice we are leaving," I told them.

"Flying would be best," they told me.

"Ok. How about you change into these clothes and here are your belts. Would one of you carry my clothes?" I asked them.

"I will. I guess your clothes don't stay in-tacked when you go into animal form," Bunny said.

I nodded my head yes while I blushed hard. I went into my closet to put some clothes into my old backpack. I was about to walk out of my closet until I saw five amethyst amulets. I grabbed them and put them in my backpack as well. I walked out and handed the bag to Emiko. I slipped into the bathroom next door to my room. When I came out I saw Kyo about to open my door.

"Kyo! What are you doing? Bunny is awake and you are on the top of her killing list!" I shouted at him.

He looked scared then sad. I gave him a hug.

"I will calm her down eventually. Kaoru is the worst, then Momoko, then Emiko, and finally Miyako. I here I thought vampires had trouble with blood lust," I told him.

He looked at me then smiled. I felt guilty for some reason. I mean I didn't lie. I will calm them down, just not here. Kyo walked down the hall and into his room. I entered my room. There stood the girls in their power form. I phased into a red hawk. I stepped out of my clothes. Miyako picked up my clothes and put them in the bag. I gave her a thankful chirp.

Momoko opened the window. We took off into the sky. We made it to Miyako's safely. I went into the shed behind her house. They had placed my outfit in the shed and I got changed in there.

We walked to the front door and went in. Once I saw Miyako's grandmother I was pulled into a hug.

"It is so good to see you again my sweet little girl!" Miyako's grandmother said sweetly.

"It is good to see you too grandma," I said smiling.

"Grandma!?" The others shouted.

"Yes. I told you guys I stayed here for awhile. Well during that time she told me I could call her that," I explained.

"Well what brings you back here my dear?" Grandmother asked.

"You see my brothers have taken an interested in your granddaughter and her friends. You know how they were acting before. So I thought I would help them to make up for my brother's actions," I told her.

"I understand dear. You may stay here as long as needed. That goes for all of you girls. I will call your families," Grandmother said smiling.

I pulled out one of the amulets and hand it to her.

"A gift for your kindness. I would be very happy if you wear it at all times," I said using my cutest smile.

"Of course I will," Grandmother said.

After that we went up stairs, the girls headed into Miyako's room. I kept walking and entered to room I used for the longest time. After I was settled, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to find the girls. I let them enter my room.

"So why don't you tell us the story about you and your brothers," Emiko said to me.

"Ok. I will, but there is a part I have to ask Grandmother about. I don't know if I can tell it yet," I said wondering.

 **No one's POV**

"It started when my mother left. It turns out she was having an affair with a vampire. My father has always been the one to take care of us. He would stay home while my mother was gone, which was most of the time. One day my mother asked me if I wanted to leave my father and brothers with her forever. I told her she was like a stranger to me because she was hardly around. She was furious. My mother thought my father told me to say that and turned me against her."

"What I didn't know was the her boyfriend turned her. I was my father's special gem. So to make him pay, she turned me. When I woke up, I found out what I was, But only I knew. My mother left never to return. My father was heart broken. Soon I found out he was trying to kill himself. One night he took an overdose of some medication. I went over knowing he had minutes left."

"So I feed him some of my blood. It can heal or turn someone. Since he died he turned. I gave him a ruby ring and a note telling him to never take it off. After that I left, I wandered the streets till I met a nice lady. She said she knew my mother and took me in. I lived her for awhile till I realized that there was no running from my problems. So I returned home."

"My father was happy I was home but was sad that my brothers were nowhere to be found. I went searching for them and didn't find them till I saw they were fighting you. I waited till the fight was over. I took them home since they were unconscious. I went to bed. I woke up the next morning and they were gone. So I stayed with my father."

"After awhile, my dad met someone. He was happy, so I was happy. After a few months, my brothers returned on the verge of death. So I feed them my blood," Kioko finished the story.

"I feel so bad for you. So do vampires age? I mean you look 16, but you were bit at age 13," Momoko asked.

"Yes for awhile, but after we mate we stop ageing," Kioko explained.

Then it started storming really hard. Miyako jumped scared by the thunder.

"Well the boys know you are gone," Kioko sighed.

Soon Kioko's phone started to go off. She answered it and put it on speaker phone.

"Yo Bros," Kioko said relaxed.

"Where are you with our mates, Kio?!" The boys shouted at the same time.

"They aren't your mates yet. So I helped my dear friends. You can control someone like Mom did," she stated.

"We will find you and make them our mates!" The four brothers shouted confidently.

"Bring it Bros!" Kioko shouted and hung up.

She looked up to see the girls shaking violently. She took a few steps back. The next thing she knew was that there were four wolves in front of her. The first wolf was a reddish brown with hazel eyes. The second was black with gray eyes. The third wolf was tan with brown eyes. The final wolf was chocolate brown with violet/blue eyes.

"Mrs. Gotokuji! It happened!" Kioko shouted at the top of her lungs.

Soon the lady was running almost vampire. The wolves were whimpering.

"It is ok girls. I have three things to say." Mrs. Gotokuji said with a sigh.

"1. is that I am not Miyako's grandmother.

2\. is that you girls are werewolves.

And finally 3. You girls are each a part of one of the 5 royal werewolf families.

* * *

 **Me: How was that?**

 **PPGZ: We are WEREWOLF princesses!?**

 **Me: (bored expression) Yes.**

 **RRBZ: You took our mates!?**

 **Me: (Irritated) Didn't you guys read the story?**

 **Everyone: Yes.**

 **Me: (really mad) Then you should KNOW!**

 **Me: (Picks up the boys and throws them out)**

 **PPGZ: Why did you do that?**

 **Me: They are bugging me.**

 **Miyako: Why don't we stop here for today?**

 **Me: Ok.**

 **PPGZ and ME: HAPPY 4th OF JULY!**

 **Me: Please review.**

 **PPGZ: See ya!**


	4. Announcement

Hey everyone!

After much discussing, staring contests, and rock, paper, scissor matches, my sisters and I have decided that this story will now be a cross over. It is a cross over with Ouran high school host club. So please don't be mad at me if you don't like the Host Club. Please don't be hesitate to tell us how you feel about this. I am sorry if you are angry with me. I wont post the next chapter till someone gives their opinion.

-Kioko


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey everyone!**

 **RRBZ: Hey little sis!**

 **Me: How did you get in here?!**

 **RRBZ: You left the window open.**

 **Me: Whatever. Just leave. (Points at the door)**

 **RRBZ: Nope. We are here to stay.**

 **Me: Fine. By the way, we will have more people here after the chapter.**

 **PPGZ: Are they boys?!**

 **Me: Six are boys and one is a girl.**

 **PPGZ: YAY!**

 **RRBZ: They better know these girls are our mates.**

 **Me: (Pulls out a spray bottle and sprays them) Bad Nii-chans.**

 **Emiko: Isn't dogs you spray with water?**

 **Momoko: Yes, but it is still funny to watch. (giggling)**

 **PPGZ: (laughing)**

 **RRBZ: (dripping wet) Why didn't you help us?!**

 **PPGZ: 1. We are werewolves, your enemies. 2. We don't like you. 3. Water doesn't hurt you.**

 **Me: Harsh, but true.**

 **RRBZ: (Growling at me)**

 **Momoko: Lets start the story before a fight begins. (sweat drops)**

 **Me: Kaoru will you do the disclaimer.**

 **Kaoru: Sure. Kioko doesn't own us and RRBZ.**

 **Me: I also don't own the Host Club.**

 **RRBZ: HOST CLUB!**

 **Me: (Sweat drops) Read and enjoy!**

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The wolves whimpered. They looked between the lady and their vampire friend. They backed away from the vampire. Kioko sighed and walked into a closet. Soon the PPGZ heard thoughts that didn't belong to any of them,

'It is ok guys. It is just me, Kioko." The sweet voice told them.

Mrs. Gotokuji opened the closet door to reveal a black and white wolf. Its back was black while it stomach and face were white. Its tail was black with a white tip.

'How can we hear your thoughts? Werewolves can only hear one another's thoughts in this form,' Blossom told Kioko.

'I will explain once we are all in human form,' sighed Kioko.

The black and white wolf went into the closet. The PPGZ phased into human form, but their appearance changed. Kioko walked out of the closet with her eyes closed because she was content.

"You guys are lucky. Your clothes don't get shredded when you phase," Kioko said while opening her eyes. She froze.

Momoko stood there frozen looking at the mirror. The others just stood looking at one another. Momoko now had amber eyes and auburn hair **(A.N.** Like the Hitachiin twins. **)** Kaoru **(A.N.** I just realized this. Hahah! From now on she will be called her new name or Buttercup. **)** had onyx black eyes instead of her light green eyes. Miyako had honey blonde hair instead of her yellow blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Finally Emiko had now pale blonde hair instead of chocolate brown hair. Instead of her bright amethyst colored eyes she had violet/ blue eyes.

The four Powerpuff Girls Z looked at their vampire friend. Kioko looked normal despite that she had her wolf tail and ears. When she took in the appearance of her friend her tail actually started wagging. Her friends started laughing at their friend's actions.

"I know who your brothers are!" Kioko squealed with delight.

"We have BROTHERS?!" The four teen werewolves shouted.

"Yes. You each have at least one brother. Momoko has two," Mrs. Gotokuji explained.

"Okay. Before you tell us about our family, why don't you explain yourself Kioko?" Miyako asked sweetly.

"Alright. I am not just vampire. I am also werewolf. So I am really a hybrid," she explained.

"How is that possible?" Momoko asked.

"Well, my great great great grandmother fell in love with a werewolf royal from the Ootori family, one of the five. After they found out she was with child, they planned to get married, but his father forbid it. The father of the child told her to run for his father wished to kill the child. So she ran away to New Townsville. There she met my great great great grandfather. He excepted the child as his own. The werewolf gene has been passed down the generations. Father knew since it is his side of the family. So my dad, brothers, and I are hybrids."

"Anyway. I hate to disrupt you girl chat, but the princesses need to go to sleep," Mrs. Gotokuji said.

"Why?!" The princesses whined.

"You guys. Now that the Glamour Spell is broke, you will regain your memories while you sleep," the hybrid girl explained.

The Powerpuff Girls Z went to Miyako's room and went to sleep.

 **Momoko's Dreams/POV**

I was walking through a garden on the Hitachiin estate. I was about 5. Once I was at the center of the garden I sat on the bench and took out my sketch book. It was filled with dress designs. My latest design was a wolf themed. The dress was short sleeved and had a hoodie on it. The hoodie had what looked like dog ears on it and the back of the dress has a tail.

Soon my book was snatched out of my hands. I looked at the culprits. I saw my two doppelganger brothers.

"Look Kaoru. We finally found our little triplet," the one on the left said looking over Kaoru's shoulder.

"And look at the dress she was sketching Hikaru," Kaoru said to his male triplet.

"Give it back Kaoru and Hikaru," I whined.

"Now. Now. The princess shouldn't whine." They say together while smirking.

"And the princes shouldn't steal especially from the princess," I stated to my triplets.

Thankfully Kaoru handed my sketch book back. I gave a sigh. With a plan in my heart, I took of running. My ears and tail appear. I push myself as fast as I can go. Soon as I reach the forest on the other side of the garden I jump into a tree. I see my brothers run and stop under my tree, all according to plan. Soon their tails and ears disappearing.

"If we lost her again mom is going to kill us," Kaoru said worried.

They stand there for little bit before taking off into the forest. I jump down and take off towards our mansion. I am running so fast that everything is a blur. I enter my brothers' room. I sit on the bed to catch my breath. I turn my head to look out the window. My brothers are finally making their way to the house. I sit waiting.

"We lost her what are we going to do," Kaoru and Hikaru said at the same time before they opened the door.

I let out a giggled. Soon the door opened with them standing in the door way. Then I was tackled to the bed. I open my eyes to see my brothers looking at me with tears in their eyes. I felt to sets of arms wrap around me and hold me tight.

"We thought we lost you," Kaoru said sobbing.

"Never leave us, Momoko." Hikaru sobbed.

"I will never leave you big brothers." I said.

Then I was about twelve. My brothers and I were sitting at our desks not talking to any one. I sat between them. Our hand where joined together It was only us in our world. My brothers were asked by other girls for their love. I knew our world would be shattered by not those girls but our parents. I spent time with my brothers as if it was the last I would see them.

Now I am thirteen. I am standing between my brothers. Before us are three girls and three boys. My parents have just finished explaining that I will go with these girls into hiding from our enemies. I turn to my brothers. Tears are running down our faces.

"I am sorry big brothers. I have to go soon. I love you," I say with the last of my voice.

"You promised us you would never leave," Hikaru said with an angry strained voice.

He took off running. I stretched my hand out to him. I took a step to go after him but Kaoru held my back.

"You should go. He will forgive you," he whispered in my ear.

"You are upset too," I whispered.

I could tell simply by his voice. It sounded pained. He inhaled sharply. I felt him let me go. I stood frozen. Kaoru walked pass me towards the stairs. Before he started up the stairs he looked at me. Then he looked away and kept walking. I fall on my knees crying. My world had shattered.

"It will be okay, Princess Momoko." A blonde haired boy said.

He looked only a year older then me. I turned to look at everyone.

"I am sorry about that," I whispered.

"It is okay. I am Prince Tamaki Suoh. That is my little sister, Princess Emiko Suoh or Bunny as we call her." The blonde prince said pointing to a blonde girl with purple eyes.

"I am Prince Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but please call me Honey. That is my little sister, Princess Miyako Haninozuka, but everyone calls her Bubbles," another blonde prince said.

He didn't look any older the four years old. I was suddenly confused. Had I hear him correctly? Did he say 'little' sister?

"Yes. I did say little sister. I am 16," Honey said with happiness.

I started to panic. Did he read my mind?!

"If you are wondering. No. I am not reading your mind. The expression on your face is easy to read," Honey said with a big smile.

"Also this is our cousins, Prince Takashi Morinozuka and Princess Keiko Morinozuka. Everyone calls them Mori and Buttercup. They don't talk much." Honey continued.

Both Mori and Buttercup gave simple nods. I nodded back.

"Lets go Princess Momoko." Tamaki said holding out his hand.

"Please call me Blossom.

 **Miyako's Dreams/ POV**

I was sitting in my family's dojo. I was about 5. I was watching my big brother fighting my father. I knew I would have to face the winner. I secretly hoped for my father because then I know I would win. Every time I faced Honey, I lose. I always lose only by the same move. I flip Big Brother but he holds my hand so tight that I can't let go. He rolls on to his feet and flips me. I am so sore after I land that I can't get up.

Much to my dismay Father lands on the mat with a thud. He gets off the mat after awhile. I went over and took his place. I look directly into Honey's eyes that match mine. We bow and begin. We go through a series of karate and judo moves. Then I start to think about the judo moves I learned from Father that I knew he didn't tell Honey yet.

I grab his sleeve and knock his feet from under him. Using his arm I push him to the ground with all my might. Honey eyes widen with shock. Then with a thud, Honey land on the mat. His ears and tail even appeared out of surprise. He didn't move because he was in pain. Our match was over. Bent down to help him up.

"Good match Bubbles," Honey said with pain in his voice.

"I am sorry Big Brother," I said on the verge of tears.

I hated making family members feeling pain. Especially my strong big brother.

"It's okay Bubbles," he said giving me a hug.

It is seven years later. I am now 12 and Honey is 15. We are sitting in on a bench in a park. I am glad that Honey was with me. Three guys from my class have tried to ask me out. Honey told them to get lost after they ignored me turning them down.

"Big Brother," I started.

"Yes Bubbles," Honey said telling me to continue.

"You will always be here for me right?" I asked scared that I will be left by my big brother like Chika did.

"Of course. If I can't, then Takashi or Keiko will," Honey with a big smile.

Now I am 13 waiting for Keiko and Honey. I was standing with Takashi. Once they arrive, our parents explain that Keiko and I will be sent to a different town under a glamorize spell. I will forget every thing till I have my first real phase. It will happen when I feel real anger. I have felt anger but true anger will leave me feel unforgiving towards that person.

I hug my brother good bey.

"We will see each other again Bubbles."

 **Buttercup Dreams/POV**

I am 5 years old. I was waiting for Takashi to finish practicing kendo. I am lost in thought. I am thinking about Miyako. I am lost in my own mind. I don't hear my big brother approach me.

"Keiko." Takashi said.

I looked up. I grabbed my bag and stood up. We walked in silence. Nether of us have been much for words. We can go hours with out talking. Once we reach the Haninozuka Mansion Takashi grabs my hand. I look at him.

"Stay safe Keiko."

Then he starts walking again. A maid lets us in. I head to Miyako's room while Takashi heads to Mitsukuni's room. I open the door to find Miyako sitting on her bed eating cake. I sit down still confused by my brother's words.

"Whats wrong Keiko?" Miyako asked setting down her cake.

I looked at her. She gets me like no one else. She can tell what I want to say without speaking. That bond is the same for my brother and Mitsukuni.

"Takashi said something and it confused you." She said.

I look at her and nod my head yes. Her smile turns to a frown.

"Did he tell you to stay safe?"

I nod my head again, still confused.

"Honey said the same thing."

I am now 12. I am standing near the door that lead to the dining room where my parents and brother are talking.

"Our enemies are getting stronger. We need to send the princesses away soon." Father said in a rough voice.

"I am not sending away my only daughter. She is still learning kendo." Mother said panicked.

"Mother she is good at kendo just like me. She will be fine. She has to be." Takashi said.

"Oh Takashi." I whispered.

I am now 13. Mitsukuni and I are heading to the hall to meet up with Miyako and Takashi. Before we reach the door I grab Mitsukuni's hand. He turns and looks at me.

"I know whats going on. I have known for awhile. What I am trying to say is that I want you to look after Takashi for me. I know that we are going to forget you, but don't let Takashi forget me." I said.

Mitsukuni pulls me into a hug. It reminded me of hugging a little kid.

"I will. I want you to look after Miyako too."

After that we walk into the hall. Our parents explain what is going to happen. Miyako goes and hugs Mitsukuni. I walk over to Takashi.

"I will stay safe Big Brother." I said with tears running down my cheeks. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. My hair starts to get wet. This is the first time I have known Takashi to cry.

"You have too. For me."

 **Emiko's Dreams/POV**

I am 5. I am in France with my mother and brother. My mother is sitting in a chair on the is of the ball room. I am standing in the center. My brother is heading towards me. He bows without taking his eyes off of me. He holds out his hand.

"My I have this dance Princess Emiko?" He said.

"Yes you may Prince Tamaki," I said giggling.

We start to waltz around the ball room to imaginary music. We twirl around the dance floor. After we finish we bow to one another. My mother claps. I run over to her and jump in to her arms. I give her the biggest smile.

"There is my smiling child," Mother says with a smile.

"I love you Mommy." I said.

Next thing I knew Tamaki was in the corner of the room looking all depressed. I went over to him and pocked him.

"Are you okay Tono?"

"You didn't say you love my." He said all sad like.

"I love you Tono," I said giggling.

He stood up quickly. He picked me up and spun me around.

"I hope this never ends."

I am now 12 and sitting on the piano bench with my big brother. He has been miserable ever since we left France. Grandmother hates us, so I understand his pain.

"Tono please cheer up. Otherwise I am failing the task Mother gave me." I pleaded with my heart crushed brother.

"Not when our time together is numbered. You are going to have to leave like we left Mother," he shouted at me.

I stood up shock at the news. I looked at him. He was glaring at the piano. Then my anger took over. I lifted my hand and slapped him. Tears ran down my cheeks.

"The more reasons for you to cheer up! I don't want to spend my little time I have left with you having you sulking!" I shouted. I wanted to run but he grabbed my hand.

"I will cheer up and stay that way for you. Okay Bunny?" He said.

"You will stayed happy after I leave too. For Mom and I," I said while he dried my tears.

Now I am 13. Tono and I are heading to my new house to get the spell placed on me. I was thinking about the triplets. Right now Blossom is in a limo by herself while the rest of us are with our brothers.

"Tono. I want you to keep all princes happy. Don't let them be alone and sad," I said to him.

"You read my mind Bunny." He said with a big smile.

"I love you Tono. Never forget that.

 **Present No One's POV**

The four princess started to wake up. Momoko woke up and started to cry. Miyako, Keiko, and Emiko went over to her and comforted her. Kioko entered the room after awhile. She sat on Momoko's bed.

"You remind me of Kaoru a lot. You both are caring," Kioko said with a sad smile.

"So you knew our brothers?" Emiko asked.

"Yes. I met the King along with his trusty companions. One is even my mate," Kioko said giggling.

"Really! How! Which one?!" Miyako asked.

"I met your brothers when I went to Ouran Academy. I am mated to Kaoru Hitachiin. I was there till the end of the first term. Then I was given a task from Chairman Suoh to look after you all," Kioko said casually.

"Is he mad at me still?" Momoko whimpered.

"No. Nether of them are. All your brothers miss you greatly," Kioko said kindly.

"So does this mean we get to go to Ouran then?" Miyako asked.

"Yes." Kioko said with a smile.

* * *

 **Me: Finally done. I am so tired.**

 **PPGZ: Good job Kio-chan. (gives me a thumbs up)**

 **Me: (A knock on my door)**

 **Momoko: (Opens my door)(Get crushed with hugs)**

 **Kaoru and Hikaru: Blossom! We missed you!**

 **Tamaki: (Runs and hugs Emiko) I missed you Little Sister!**

 **Honey: (Runs and jumps into Miyako's arms) Bubbles!**

 **Mori: (Walks over to Keiko and ruffles her hair)**

 **Me: Good thing my brothers are asleep. (Looked at the RRBZ on my bed)**

 **Kaoru: Kio! (Runs over and kisses my cheek)**

 **Me: (Blushes)**

 **Honey: Kio-chan! (Runs to me)**

 **Me: (Catches Honey in my arms)**

 **Honey: We missed you! Didn't we Takashi?**

 **Mori: Yes.**

 **Me: It is good to see you guys too.**

 **Miyako: Kioko. You look like you are going to fall asleep any minute now.**

 **Me: (sets Honey down) It is 12:03 A.M. I am tired.**

 **Triplets (Momoko, Kaoru, Hikaru): Okay everyone lets wrap it up.**

 **Keiko and Mori: (setting up sleeping bags in my room)**

 **Me: Okay. Please review my trusty readers. (Falls into Kaoru's arms asleep)**

 **Everyone Else: Good bey.**

 **Me: (sighs in sleep) Bey bey.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: I am so tired.**

 **Kaoru: Then go to sleep. (wraps arms around my waist)**

 **Me: Must finish chapter. (leans into his embrace)**

 **Kaoru: Want to watch a movie so you don't fall asleep?**

 **Me: Sure. (kisses Kaoru's cheek)**

 **RRBZ: Who are all of you?!**

 **Blake: And why are your arms wrapped around our SISTER?!**

 **Me: This is my mate, Kaoru Hitachiin.**

 **Momoko: One of my older brothers.**

 **RRBZ except Brick: MATE!?**

 **Brick: (whispers) (broken) Big brother? One of?**

 **Miyako: I think Brick is broken. (waves hand in front of Brick's eyes.)**

 **Butch: (walks over to BC and wraps an arm around her)**

 **BC: (glares at Butch)**

 **Mori: (walks over to them) (Picks up Butch) (walks away)**

 **Butch: Hey! Someone tell the Hulk to put me down!**

 **Me: That is not the Hulk. That is** **Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka.**

 **Miyako: My cousin and Buttercup's big brother.**

 **Honey: Little sister, who are these boys and do you want me to get rid of them?**

 **Miyako: These are the Rowdyruff Boys Z. They want us as their mates.**

 **Host Club except** **Haruhi and Kyoya: MATES!?**

 **Hitachiin Brothers: (puts an arm each on Brick's shoulder) So you love our triplet. (scary looks)**

 **Brick: (gulps) Y-yes.**

 **Hitachiin Brothers: Wrong answer. (throws Brick out of my room)**

 **Mori: (throws Butch out the door)**

 **Blake and Boomer: (runs out of my room)**

 **Emiko: (slams door shut and locks it)**

 **Me: FREEDOM! (does happy dance)**

 **Kyoya: If you didn't stay up late you wouldn't be so tired. Also shouldn't we continue with the chapter? (light reflects off his glasses)**

 **Me: Yes, Shadow King. (hides under the bed)**

 **Kyoya: It is good being king.**

 **Everyone: (sweat drops)**

 **Kyoya: Haruhi, if you do the disclaimer I will take 1,000 yen of your debt.**

 **Haruhi: Kioko does not own the Host Club, PPGZ, RRBZ, or the Shadow King.**

 **Kyoya: Read and enjoy.**

 **Me: That is MY line!**

* * *

 **Kioko's POV**

I was sitting in the back of one of the Suoh family limos. I found it a little funny that I am the only poor girl in the limo. Thankfully I was use to it. Haruhi and I were the commoners of the Host Club. I was curious if they missed me at all. One of them would at least. My wonderful mate. Then again last time I saw him he was kissing another girl.

The squeal of the tires snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see my only home left that hasn't been destroyed by my mother. The driver opens the door. I try to tune out the voices of the Momoko, Miyako, and Emiko. Keiko has been quiet. She reminds me of her brother so much.

We enter the chairman's office after the secretary let us in.

"I protected them like you asked Chairman Suoh," I said dully.

"I see that Ms. Shefu. As another task, they will stay in your care. After all, Ms. Hitachiin will be your future sister-in-law," said a voice coming from a big black chair.

"I accept the task. Also you may want to turn around. Your daughter wishes to see her father," I said while turning around.

"I have wigs and contacts for you girls. You will look like you did with the spell. I have some for you too Kioko. I figured you are not ready to face a certain Hitachiin yet," Mr. Suoh said turning around.

Emiko ran to her father. He opened his arms and pulled her into a hug. The rest of us walked out of the room to leave those two alone for a little while. I grabbed the stack of clothes with my name on it. I entered the bathroom. Sadly the girls uniform was still a bright canary yellow dress with knee high white socks.

Once I was in my uniform I went to the sink to put in my contacts and wig. My hair would be pure white that went to the middle of my back. My eyes were now bloody red. After I tied a thin red bow around my neck I walked out of the bathroom. The girls looked like they did when they were at my house.

"Kioko, what did Chairman Suoh mean by not ready to face a certain Hitachiin?" Miyako asked.

"Well... When I was going to say good bey to Kaoru.. I found him kissing another girl." I said while holding back tears.

Then I was pulled into a group hug. I realized that these girls are now my family. My brothers won't be forgive me anytime soon anyways. After a few minutes they pulled away.

"Okay, everyone. We will have to use different nicknames for today. We won't confront your brothers till after school. So Blossom you are Ichigo. Bubbles is Kinpapi. Keiko is Midorime. Emiko is Emi." I said calmly.

"We will call you Kimi-chan!" Miyako said cheerfully.

We left the office right after Emi said good bey to her father. We all had the same schedules. Our home room was 2-A. **(A.N.** I am not sure how home rooms are at Ouran. So I put my home room number. **)** In red ink the chairman wrote that the Hitachiin brothers and Fujioka are in this home room and have the same schedules.

I groaned. The girls stopped and looked at me. I handed Ichigo the note. She frowned and read it out loud.

"'I feel that as a thank you I must tell you that Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka are in all of your classes. I have also arranged for the Host Club to be closed, but they still hang out in music room 3 even if the club is closed.' Well that is just great. I guess we confront three of them now and the rest later," she began.

"No! We won't because we look different so I brought perfume to mask our smells," I cut Ichigo off.

Everyone nodded. I opened my messenger bag and pulled out vanilla perfume. I sprayed it on me and handed it to the others. After that we headed to home room. The teacher had yet to arrive. We sat in five of the eight empty seats in the back of the room.

After we got settled, I smelled three familiar scents. I looked to my right to see Kaoru sit in the desk next to me. Next to him was Haruhi then Hikaru. After looking at them I looked at Kaoru again. He was looking at me. I turned away.

"Are you new here?" A voice that sounded calm spoke. Kaoru was talking to me.

"I have been here before. My friends are new," I said coldly.

"What's your name," he asked.

"That is none of your business." I snapped.

"You have a temper I like that," he said seductively.

Then I got an idea. Haruhi had told me through her letters that he felt horrible for kissing that other girl. So I can now make him feel my pain. No one crosses me.

"Last time I was here you had a girlfriend. What was she not good enough for you that you dumped her? You mustn't be together if you are flirting with me," I said coldly.

"Hey! You leave my twin alone!" Hikaru shouted at me for making his brother cry.

"I know a lot about you guys. I know that you aren't twins, but triplets," I said hitting Hikaru in his weak spot now.

"Don't talk about her! She is not family to us anymore!" He shouted with tear in his eye.

I quickly looked at Ichigo. Hair was covering her eyes. I saw tears on her desk.

"Don't you know that family is for life," Ichigo said in a tight voice.

Before they could answer, the teacher walked in. I ignored Kaoru looking at me during our classes. Ichigo and I let tears fall between classes because of her brothers.

 **After School**

We were a few steps away from the music room. Our plan was for me to go in first. Then Ichigo and Emi will follow. Midorime and Kinpapi will wait out side the room till after we talk to the club. Once Kinpapi enters, she and Honey-senpai have to fight do to Haninozuka tradition.

Once Kinpapi and Midorime are around the corner, I pulled the door open. I saw Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru arguing. Honey, Mori, ans Haruhi were eating cake. Kyoya was typing on his laptop. They all stopped what they were doing once they saw us.

"I am sorry my lovely Princesses, but the club is closed today. You can set up an appointment with Kyoya though," Tamaki said all prince like.

"We are the reason the club is closed today," Emiko said challenging her brother.

"These girls are in your class right, Kaoru and Hikaru?" Kyoya asked looking at his laptop.

"Yes, but they don't talk much. The girl with white hair is really mean when she does talk," Kaoru said coldly.

"I thought you loved me Kaoru-kun," I said with sad eyes.

"I only love Kioko!" He growled.

"That is all I needed to hear," I said while I pulled off my white wig and removed my contacts.

"KIOKO?!" Everyone gasped.

Kaoru ran towards me to hug me. Being I was still upset, I chose to flip him on his back. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Remember this the next time you think of cheating on me," I growled.

Ichigo walked over to me and put a calming hand on my shoulder. I looked at her.

"You could have been a little kinder to my brother," Ichigo said calmly.

"Brother!?" The Host Club shouted.

I pulled off Momoko's wig. She removed her contacts. Everyone gasped.

"Princess Momoko, why aren't you in hiding?" Kyoya asked.

Before she could answer, Hikaru and Kaoru shouted at me, "Why did you bring our sister here!?"

"I brought _them_ here because _they_ have been through _their_ transformations!" I yelled back.

"Also Hikaru you said I wasn't family anymore," Momoko said.

"Which one are you?!" Tamaki asked his sister.

"Oh Tamaki. The fact you don't recognize me in costume hurts me. Hopefully you remembered that I will always love you," Emiko said with fake tears.

"Give a hand for the Drama Queen herself, Princess Emiko Suoh," I said as if I was announcing a wrestler.

Momoko laughed. Tamaki ran to his little sister and pulled her is a super tight hug. He started to spin her around and around.

"Kioko! Help me!" She yelled.

I walked over to Tamaki and kicked his legs from under him. I pulled Emiko out of his grasp before she could fall with him.

"Why are you so violent today?" Haruhi asked.

"I am only doing some of the move Miyako taught me while the others were packing," I said if it was a normal response.

"Bubbles-chan is here!" Honey-senpai cheered.

"Is Buttercup here?" Mori-senpai asked.

"Yes. She is with Miyako. They are outside the room," I told them.

"Miyako, Keiko come in here!" Emiko shouted.

Keiko walked in first. Then Miyako jumped in and did a front flip in mid air. She stuck the landing.

"No need to show off Miyako. We now that you do gymnastics," Momoko said sounding bored.

Miyako giggled. During this time Honey got in a fighting stance. Soon they began.

"This is just like when Yasuchika and Honey-senpai fought last year," Hikaru stated.

"Princess Miyako is doing the same moves as Yasuchika," Kyoya said.

I was there for that thankfully, so I knew what they were talking about. I had told Miyako at the house about it. When Honey-senpai threw the Kunais, Miyako used her staff to block them. I watched eager to see what happens next. Honey-senpai then charged at Miyako. She grabbed his arm, knocked his feet from under him, and pushed him to the ground. He landed so hard that his tail and ears appeared.

"Are you okay Honey-senpai?!" Haruhi asked worried.

"I'm fine Haru-chan. You were amazing Bubbles-chan!" Honey-senpai said.

I was almost sure I saw flowers around his head. I just looked at the ground. I walked over to the corner of the room. I have been able to go my little nook and no one misses me. I looked up from my book shelf. I saw Kyoya standing next to me.

"I see that some of the Ootori bloodline has returned," Kyoya said not looking up.

"I get it. I am related by blood not name. You will never let me live it down. I will leave once my new task is done," I said watching the others.

"You know those were my father's orders, not mine," he said.

"Was it your father's orders to have you make my life a living hell," I shouted at him.

Everyone in the room froze to look at us. I walked over to the door.

"I have to go. Apparently I am not aloud to be here without suffering. Sometime I think my mom was an Ootori. They are horrible. All of them!" I slammed the door behind me.

I ran outside. Once I reached the forest on the side of the school I phased. I let out the most heart crushing howl. I ran towards New Townsville.

 **To The Others No One's POV**

Kaoru slammed Kyoya against the wall. Everyone just watched this play out.

"So you were also one of the reasons she left. Also what were your father's orders!" Kaoru shouted.

"He said that the Forbidden Bloodline was to suffer because they could the right to take over the company. They were the first born of the bloodline," Kyoya said a little over a whisper.

"That's right. Kio-chan was going to try and then make Kyoya-senpai head of the company," Miyako said now remembering her friend's words.

"S-she was?" Kyoya stuttered.

Then everyone froze at a sound. It was a howl that sounded like a cry of pain and heart break. Kaoru ran to the window. Hikaru turned to Kyoya.

"You should know that Kio-chan would only do something that would benefit others," he growled.

The princesses looked at each other and nodded. They took off towards the door. Mori then stepped in front of them.

"Takashi move. We have to go after her. She came her knowing what she had to face," Miyako said.

"No," Mori said.

They sighed and walked over to some chairs by an open window. Momoko went and opened the window farther. Their brothers just watched.

"I hope your happy Kaoru. You are just going to let your soul mate run off. Smooth," Momoko said.

With that all of the princesses jumped out the window. They took off towards New Townsville.

"Lets go after them!" Hikaru shouted.

All of the brothers of the princesses jumped out the window leaving Kyoya and Haruhi.

 **To New Townsville No one's POV**

Kioko was running up the front path to her house. She shoved the door open. Her brothers looked up and when they saw her they growled. Brick walked towards her with his hand raised to slap her. Then he saw tears running down her face.

She was pulled into a hug by the rest of her brothers. She started to whimper. They all looked at her.

"Who made you cry?" Yoshi asked.

"Kyoya Ootori. He was reminding me that I am part of the Forbidden Bloodline," Kioko said with a tight voice.

"Okay. Lets start Project Bloodline then," Kyo said.

"We will be back soon, Kio." Takeo said after kissing her forehead.

After the boys left, Kioko went to her room. She turned on her stereo. She took a deep breath and started to sing. **(A.N.** I don't own the song. It is Her Last Words by Courtney Parker **)**

Just an average girl

She always wore a smile

She was cheerful and happy for a short while

Now she's older, things are getting colder

Life's not what she thought, she wished someone had told her

She told you she was down, you let it slip by

So from then on she kept it on the inside

She told herself she was alright

But she was telling white lies

Can't you tell? Look at her dull eyes

Tried to stop herself from crying almost every night

But she knew there was no chance of feeling alright

Summer came by, all she wore was long sleeves

'Cause those cuts on her wrists were bleeding through you see

She knew she was depressed, didn't want to admit it

Didn't think she fit it, everyone seemed to miss it

She carried on like a soldier with a battle wound

Bleeding out from every cut her body consumed

She had no friends at school, all alone she sat

And if someone were to notice she would blame the cat

But those cuts on her wrist, they were no mistake

But no one cared enough to save her from this self hate

Things were going down, never really up

And here she is now stuck in this stupid rut

She knew exactly what she had to do next

Just stand on that chair and tie the rope around her neck

She wrote a letter with her hand shaking wild

"Look at me now, are you proud of your precious child?"

But she knew that her parents weren't the ones to blame

It was the world that should bow down its head in shame

She stood up on the chair and looked out at the moon

Just don't think, it'll all be over soon

The chair fell down as she took her final breath

It's all over, all gone, now she's greeting death

Her Mum walks in, she falls down to the floor

And now nothing can take back what she just saw

The little girl that she raised is just hanging there

Her body's pale and her face is violently bare

She sees the note and unfolds it with care

All she does is stare, "How can this be fair?"

She starts reading as the tears roll down her face

"I'm sorry Mom but this world is just not my place

I've tried for so long to fix this and fit in

I've come to realize this world's full of sin

There's nothing for me here, I'm just a waste of space

I've got no reason to stay here with this awful race

It's a disgrace, I was misplaced

Born in the wrong time, and in the wrong place

It's OK though, 'cause you'll see me soon

You'll know when your time has come, just look at the moon

As it shines bright, throughout the night

And remember everyone's facing their own fight

But I can't deal with the pain, I'm not a fighter

You'll make it through the night, just hug your pillow tighter

So let the world know, that I died in vain

Because the world around me, is the one to blame

And I know in a year, you'll forget I'm gone

'Cause I'm not really something to be dwelled on

That's what they used to tell me, all those kids at school

So I'm going by the law majority rules

My presence on this earth is not needed any longer

And if anything, I hope this makes you stronger

You're the best friend, that I ever had

Such a shame I had to make you so very sad

But just remember that you meant everything to me

And to my heart, you're the only one that held the key

Now it's time to go, I'm running out of space to write

And yes I lost my fight, but please just hold on tight

I'm watching over you, from the clouds above

And sending down the purest and whitest dove

To watch over you, and be my helpful eye

So this is it, world, goodbye."

She looked at the picture of her and Kaoru. It was taken at the school dance, a week before she left. Then next song on her CD began to play. **(A.N.** I don't own this. It is Suicide by Rihanna **)**

Everywhere is still

everything is restless in my heart

I hate the way this feels

suddenly I'm scared to be apart.

The days are dark when you're not around

the air is getting hard to breathe.

I wish that you would just put me down

I wish that I could go to sleep.

Loving you is suicide

I Don't know should I go or should I stay?

I'm tryna to keep myself alive

knowing there's a chance it's all too late.

But I heard you say you loved me.

That's the part I can't forget

and I wish that you'd come save me

cause' I'm standing over the edge.

I should let you go

tell myself the things I need to hear

but my brain is wired wrong.

That's why i'm loving you when you're not here.

Feels like I drown in your every word

and every breath that's in between.

Somehow you got me where it really hurts

And it's killing every part of me.

Loving you is suicide.

I don't know should I go or should I stay.

I'm tryna to keep myself alive

knowing there's a chance it's all too late.

But I heard you say you loved me

that's the part I can't forget.

And I wish that you'd come save me boy

cause I'm standing over the edge.

loving you is suicide

and my world's about to break

And I... had as much as I can take

and love is a long way down.

Loving you is suicide

and it's getting harder everyday.

I'm tryna to keep myself alive

knowing there's a chance it's all too late.

And I'm way past every moment

but I'm still determined to fight

and I know it's taking all my strength

to keep emotion alive.

Loving you is suicide

Kioko let out a long sigh. She set the picture on her pillow. There was a knock on her window. She opened it to see the werewolf princesses and princes. By the looks on their faces they had heard her singing. Kaoru pulled her into his embrace.

"Don't leave us again. Don't leave me," he whispered to her. Tears began to fall from the couple.

"Will you please come back to Ouran?" Miyako asked.

"Okay. For all of you," Kioko whispered.

* * *

 **Me: Done.**

 **Miyako: Why was it so sad?**

 **Momoko: I have to have a serious talking to with my brothers later. (glares at them)**

 **Kaoru: I am so sorry Kio.**

 **Honey: Please don't be sad Kio-chan.**

 **Me: I am fine now Honey-senpai.**

 **Kaoru: She has been like this ever since the movie ended.**

 **Emiko: What movie?**

 **Me: (sobs) Marley and Me!**

 **PPGZ and Haruhi: That was such a sad movie. (starts to cry with me)**

 **Tamaki: Don't cry Princesses. (holds out six roses)**

 **Me and Haruhi: S-shut u-up T-tamaki. (still crying)**

 **Hikaru: Am I the only one that's curious about Project Bloodline?**

 **Kyoya: No. I am curious myself.**

 **Me: (stops crying) Okay Readers, I would like for you to guess what Project Bloodline is.**

 **Hikaru: Oh no. She pulled a Tamaki. (sweat drops)**

 **Tamaki: What do you mean by pull a me?**

 **Hikaru: I mean her emotions did a 180.**

 **Me: Don't compare me to the Drama King.**

 **Emiko: Haha! Drama King!**

 **Tamaki: I wouldn't be laughing, Drama Queen.**

 **Me: Sibling-ly love.**

 **Kaoru: It 10:50 P.M. Kio. You were tired earlier.**

 **Me: But I just had a coffee from Kwik Trip.**

 **Tamaki: Is that like commoner coffee.**

 **Me: Better.**

 **Keiko: Miyako feel asleep.**

 **Mori: So did Mitsukuni.**

 **Emiko: (hides under my bed) They have the same blood type, AB.**

 **Me: Hey! I'm AB.**

 **Momoko: Great it is a Ootori thing.**

 **Me: I may be an Ootori by blood, but I am a Shefu at heart and name.**

 **Hikaru: Good luck Brother.**

 **Me: Hey! Not all ABs hate mornings. I love to watch the sun rise. I only hate mornings on a school days. (pouts)**

 **Kaoru: Well it is bed time for my AB girlfriend.**

 **Me: Fine. (walks over to my bed)**

 **Kaoru: Please review.**

 **Everyone: See ya!**

 **Me: Good Night.**

 **Tamaki: I want coffee from Kwik Trip!**


End file.
